


Lyra Foley

by emaz0225



Series: Lyra [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Justin's twin sister she has a secret that will haunt her.





	Lyra Foley

**_[Lyra](https://pin.it/qv2k45koqb43ov) Foley_ **

* * *

_Born July 7th 2001 to Amber Foley and unknown father. She has black hair and haunting eyes she loves her twin brother but she draws to try not get stuck with her moms problems._

_First Jeff dies and now Hannah what is the world coming too. I miss Hannah she was a great friend never judged me for my brother and she loved my art work and my writing. Justin does not apply himself and is always goofing off with Zach and Bryce and Momgemery. Bryce has had are backs since the 2nd grade especially when girls were cruel too me and Mom was with her new boyfriend and doing drugs._

_I get up and I get dressed into a[skirt and a black crop top ](https://pin.it/d4eim5mpwv6poz). I curl my hair and I grab my phone and I see Justin making breakfast quietly and I see mom passed out next to Meth Seth I shake my head and I grab my bag with my school work I get straight A's. I eat with Justin and I make us some lunch and we go and wait for Bryce to pick us up. We get to school and I see the memorial for Hannah I go to my locker and I put my books into my locker and I smile at the picture of Hannah and I and one of Justin and I. I grab my English book and I see Clay who looks wrecked and I go to class and I sit in my spot and I grab my writing notebook. I see Clay come in and the teacher starts talking about the signs of depression and suicide. I take out my pencil and I start to write about my feelings. _

_I miss Hannah and I feel guilty for the fight we had before she died. Meth Seth is back and Justin and I are trying to stay away from home._

_Clay was out of it and I go to the bathroom and I go to the stall and I take out my anti depressants that Bryce's parents got me. I go into the bathroom and I wash my hands and I go to history. I sit next to Zach and he smiles at me and I take out my textbook and my notebook. I write the date Monday October 27th 2017 and I listen to the teacher drone one about World War I I see Zach doodling on his notes. I smile at him and I take out my iPhone 8+ that Bryce got me and I text Justin * What was that with Clay.* I continue to write down my note and I get a text from Bryce * wanna go watch a movie.* I roll my eyes and send a quick sure and I go back to my note than the bell rings and I go to Chemistry and I sit next to Justin who looks at Jess who is with Sherri. I pinch his arm and I say Concentrait he rolls his eyes and Miss. Passion comes in and writes on the board and I write down the note and I see Justin goof off I will just give him my note to copy off. I take out my phone and I send a text to Alex * meet me at lunch I will help you for Jazz.* I continue to do my work in chemistry than the bell rings and I go to the bathroom and I do my business and I wash my hands and I go outside and I sit next to a tree and I take out my sketch book and start to[Sketch Hannah ](https://pin.it/ij5mweylgfibqa). Than Alex comes to me with Hsi instrument and starts to play and I listen and I point out any flaws. After Lunch I go to my last classes and I go to the library and I go to a table and I take out my notebook and I start a new story. _

_Chapter 1_

_I am a 16 year old girl and my dad ran off when I was 3 and my brother was 7. My mom has since remarried to a jerk who abuses me but my mom has no clue she is a drunk and my little sister who is 9 and my brother is 7. My name is Eveline Alison Tucker and I was born in January._

_September_

_I get up and I have a quick shower and I cover up my bruises and I put on shorts and black button up tie up shirt and I put on my bow tie necklace and I put on my knee high boots and I put my hair in a bun with a bow. I grab my books and my purse and I miss my momma bye and I run out and I walk to school and I meet up with my best friends Danny and Samantha. We get to school and I put my math and science books in and I grab English and Civics and I go to the library and I sit and I take out my journal._

_September 8th 1996,_

_Don raped me again last night well Melissa had Mary and Hank and Momma was passed out drunk I miss Fred but he is at Law School._

_Eveline Alison Tucker._

_Continued_

_I close my notebook and I take out my phone and I text Bryce that * I'm gonna stay and study.* I take out my History notes and my homework and I start to work till 3:30 when Bryce picked me up and took us to the pool house. I go to my room here and I put my books on the night table I grab my Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters. I read it till I fall asleep I wake up to Justin waking me up for dinner. I eat with Bryce and Justin and then I watch them play video games. I go to bed around 10:30 but I have a shower and I put on a pair of Batman Pyjamas._


End file.
